


kiss me on my dumb face

by Midnight_Mess



Series: Violent (Gentle) Thing [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is pleasantly excited, M/M, Pining, Proko is still rough around the edges, Soft Ending, Swearing, but literally all he wants in this life is Adam, mutual feelings, private lesson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Mess/pseuds/Midnight_Mess
Summary: Прокопенко – неловкий котик, который всеми силами пытается заполучить Адама наедине. Адам соглашается провести ему дополнительное занятие по одному из предметов. Единственное, чему они там научились – как бесповоротно запасть друг на друга.
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Prokopenko
Series: Violent (Gentle) Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685518
Kudos: 3





	kiss me on my dumb face

**Author's Note:**

> Мне было мало Прокопенко/Адам, поэтому я написала еще один – более лайтовый и взаимно романтичный. Слегка спин-офф к "Fast-Lane Living Dream", но только слегка – оба текста разные по настроению и канонному пейрингу. В "Fast-Lane Living Dream" канонным ОТП по-прежнему считается Ронан/Адам, здесь – Прокопенко/Адам основной. Тайм-лайн тот же – Адам еще не стал Магом и видит призрачные видения от Кейбсвотера.

_I'll make you make me chocolate pancakes  
Kiss me on my dumb face  
Could it be I'm your taste?_

_Have you seen what hides on my face?  
Can you see my fangs?_  
© Younger Hunger – FANGS

День медленно подходил к концу. Адам обвел взглядом пустую классную комнату и в который раз спросил себя, не спит ли он, и если нет, то не может ли он сейчас заснуть и проснуться где-нибудь у себя дома или на худой конец – на работе в автомастерской. Он даже был согласен на Монмут, вот только, увы, реальность явно не собиралась с ним торговаться.  
Последний урок таинственным образом отменили, и все воронята уже давно радостно разбежались по городу в поисках нелегальных развлечений и небезопасного отдыха. Все, кроме Адама, потому что прямо возле дверей на него налетел слегка запыхавшийся Прокопенко, который бесцеремонно затолкал его обратно в класс. “У нас типа занятие, помнишь?” – едва слышно шепнул он и бросил тяжелый взгляд на оставшихся учеников, которые, почуяв неладное, значительно ускорили свое продвижение к выходу, оставляя их одних в пустом помещении. Прокопенко усмехнулся себе под нос и отточенным движением продел ножку стула в ручку двери, грубовато, но надежно закрывая ее изнутри.  
Адам прекрасно помнил про “занятие”, но оно должно было состояться после уроков, и он тем более не ожидал, что Прокопенко действительно придет. Все это выглядело крайне абсурдным, несмотря на то, что причина согласия Адама была самая что ни на есть прозаичная: в Аглионби снова поднялась плата за обучение. Адам до последнего не хотел открывать тонкий конверт, который уже несколько дней одним своим видом терроризировал его дома, но новости сами догнали его в коридорах школы – обрывки беззаботных разговоров проходящих мимо учеников цеплялись за него как паутина и он больше не мог это игнорировать. Борясь с нахлынувшей тошнотой, он зашел тогда в туалет и хлестал себе водой в лицо до тех пор, пока за спиной не скрипнула дверь. Адам резко разогнулся и увидел в отражении зеркала скучающего Прокопенко. Ему показалось, будто за ним был кто-то еще, но тень размазалась хлопнувшей дверью, оставшись за порогом. Адам видел, что тень показывала на него пальцем.  
Прокопенко привалился к стене и кивнул в его сторону:  
– Дополнительные занятия проводишь, задрот?  
Адам перестал смотреть в зеркало и затравленно оглянулся на Прокопенко. Что-то в его голове, отвечающее за речь и команды голосовым связкам, продолжало безнадежно буксовать.  
– Никакого подвоха, Пэрриш. – Он преувеличенно высоко поднял руки в примирительном жесте. – Просто я физически не способен слушать нашего Мистера-Врежь-Мне-В-Морду, рука так и тянется оправдать его кличку. Мне нужен кто-то такой же нудный, как он, но чтобы его лицо, ну, не бесило меня. Твое подойдет.  
Адам понял, о каком профессоре идет речь, но в ответ смог только растерянно поднять брови. Прокопенко подождал еще немного, устало закатил глаза и вышел из туалета, не потрудившись закрыть за собой дверь.  
А через день Адам нашел в своем шкафчике конверт с датой встречи и деньгами. Разумеется, этой суммой нельзя было покрыть неожиданный пробел в его бюджете, и, конечно же, Адама беспокоило, что кто-то взломал его замóк, и, _само собой,_ он вовсе не собирался соглашаться, ведь у него и без того хватало проблем в жизни. Он просто собирался вернуть эти клятые деньги при первой возможности, и несколько дней он чувствовал, что это было _прекрасным_ решением, но когда проходящий мимо Прокопенко с размаху хлопнул его по лопаткам и медовым голосом спросил: “Ну что, Пэрриш, все остается в силе?” Адам к своему собственному ужасу брякнул уверенное “Да”.  
Это определенно было ошибкой. Адам понимал это тогда, Адам понимал это и сейчас. Это было их первое и последнее занятие, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Сомнения были в том, удастся ли Адаму все это пережить, и с какими потерями. Когда дело касалось кого-то из своры Кавински, потери были неизбежны.  
Судя по тому, что Прокопенко красовался перед ним в повседневной одежде, его сегодня вообще не было на уроках. Адам успел снять верхнюю часть своей школьной формы и теперь, стоя в белой рубашке с галстуком, отдаленно напоминал себе не очень успешного коммивояжера, разве что дешевого чемоданчика с лосьонами под боком не хватало. Несомненно, Гэнси на его месте выглядел бы как свежеиспеченный член Конгресса, но мысли о небрежном превосходстве Гэнси в жизни сейчас были совсем некстати. Адам вместо этого решил подумать о Ноа, после чего закатал рукава. Затем он вспомнил Ронана и снял галстук, расстегивая первые несколько пуговиц на рубашке. Дышать стало легче. Часть его тревоги растворилась в золотистом предвечернем свете, который щедро проливался из окон.  
Прокопенко же выглядел так, будто отлично проводил время. Будто ему очень нравилось сидеть в пустой аудитории и терпеливо ждать, пока Адам соберется с мыслями. Он лениво грыз ручку, подпирая щеку ладонью и постукивая ногой в ядовито-оранжевом сникере.  
Адам прислонился к столу напротив, стараясь игнорировать его темный взгляд, который тянул к себе магнитом. Они еще не успели начать, а Адаму уже казалось, будто прошла целая вечность.  
– Можем начать с темы, которую ты сегодня пропустил, – предложил он, изо всех сил стараясь придать своим словам деловой тон. Стараясь не выглядеть и не звучать как _самозванец._ Он не был самозванцем, он прекрасно разбирался в этом предмете, он легко изъяснял свои мысли и мог вести дискуссию лучше Гэнси. Он _не был_ самозванцем.  
“Хорошая попытка, но нет. Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Себя? Ты знаешь, кто ты на самом деле. Его? Он знает, кто ты на самом деле...” – снисходительно шептал в голове голос, неприятно похожий на его собственный. Адаму вдруг показалось, что рядом кто-то стоял и тянулся неестественно длинными руками к его лицу. Он не выдержал и коротко передернул плечами, на мгновение прикрывая глаза и представляя, как вынимает голос сомнений из своей головы и вкладывает его в стоящую рядом сущность. А потом мысленно берет мысленный пистолет и делает три мысленных выстрела ей в лицо.  
Адам протяжно и тихо выдохнул. Он вернул контроль себе, его мысли принадлежали ему самому.  
– Нет, лучше передай свою тетрадь, я проверю самостоятельное задание.  
Прокопенко вопросительно приподнял одну бровь, но после секундной заминки щелчком отправил тетрадку в его сторону. Та плавно проехалась по столу и чуть не вылетела на пол, вынуждая Адама неуклюже перехватить ее растопыренными руками.  
– Нет смысла платить за, кхм, репетиторство, если ты можешь… получить замечание за домашнюю работу, – зачем-то начал оправдываться Адам, открывая тетрадь и пытаясь спрятать внутри нее свою неуверенность.  
Это не помогло. Поперек белого листа, датированного сегодняшним числом, гордо красовалась лишь одна короткая фраза: “Горяч как кипяток”. Лицо Адама озадаченно вытянулось.  
Он украдкой кинул взгляд на Прокопенко, и тот незамедлительно отозвался смешком. Почувствовав себя пойманным на месте преступления, Адам снова уставился в тетрадь, пытаясь понять, на какой отметке по шкале Кавински – то есть, по шкале оскорблений – находилась эта надпись. На какое-то мгновение он подумал, что это было адресовано учителю, и в таком случае Адам действительно нарушал чужие границы, даже если они и принадлежали Прокопенко. Каждый человек заслуживал на что-то личное, что-то недоступное друзьям и близким, Адам это слишком хорошо знал по себе.  
– Я… Эм-м, – начал он, не вполне понимая, что ему следует делать. Извиниться? Сделать вид, что ничего не видел? Мягко пошутить? Он рискнул еще раз посмотреть на Прокопенко и увидел, что тот пристально наблюдает за ним с веселой насмешкой в глазах.  
И тут до Адама дошло, что учителю, который вел этот предмет, было за 60. Конечно, это было вполне в духе Прокопенко отпускать подобные шуточки над кем угодно, но его взгляд говорил об обратном. Тетрадка попала по своему назначению и это была не шутка. Адам нахмурился и почувствовал, что в его голове вдруг стало безнадежно пусто. Он не понимал, что происходит, и происходит ли все это на самом деле. Может, из-за всех этих игр с энергетическими линиями и волшебными лесами он попал в параллельную реальность? Это было бы наименее странным объяснением происходящего.  
Адам снова посмотрел на Прокопенко. Прокопенко с улыбкой выплюнул ручку и дружелюбно уточнил:  
– Мне больше нравится ртом.  
– Что? – выдавил Адам голосом на тон выше обычного.  
– Говорю, мне больше нравится рассказывать домашку своими словами.  
– А. Да. Разумеется. – С непроницаемым лицом сказал Адам.  
– Ненавижу тратить время на писанину, – как ни в чем ни бывало продолжал Прокопенко. – Я несколько раз простыни им расписывал только ради того, чтобы меня заставили пересказывать эту хуйню вслух. Или – совсем зашибись – когда тебя вообще не спрашивают и просто оставляют это на “семестровую проверку”, потому что весь урок потратили на облизывание Дика Третьего и его драгоценного мнения, которое нахрен никому не упало.  
Оказывается, Прокопенко был _очень_ забавным, когда одновременно сердился и обижался на какую-то ерунду. Адаму стоило больших сил сдержать улыбку и вежливо промычать:  
– М-мх.  
– “Семестровая проверка”, ага! Как там наша семестровая проверка, мистер Велк? – он картинно приложил ладонь к уху, прислушиваясь к полнейшей тишине, и передразнил низким голосом: – Да никак! Я сдох!  
Адам прекрасно понимал, что это было ужасно безнравственно смеяться над Велком, _особенно_ учитывая его непосредственное участие в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Он держал эту мысль в уме, твердо намереваясь не быть скотиной, но по каким-то причинам его тело не менее твердо решило проигнорировать эти попытки и теперь мелко вибрировало от сдерживаемого смеха.  
Адам прикусил щеку и опустил голову, чувствуя как его глаза прослезились от напряжения. Он помахал злосчастной тетрадкой в воздухе, пытаясь легкой подколкой переменить тему:  
– Ты это себе каждое утро перед зеркалом говоришь? Звучит нескромно.  
Лицо Прокопенко ничего не выражало, и Адаму показалось, что он его прослушал или что шутка была настолько плохой, что он решил сделать вид, будто прослушал. Но затем он молча поднялся и медленно подошел к Адаму – чересчур близко для обычного непринужденного разговора. Адам напрягся, думая, что перегнул палку, однако Прокопенко выглядел спокойно, даже задумчиво. Адам все еще сидел на краю стола, и вре́менная разница в росте вынуждала его смотреть, слегка задрав голову. На удивление, от Прокопенко пахло мужскими духами – запах был едва ощутимым, но вызывающе приятным. А еще от него головокружительно хорошо веяло опасностью и запретом – все в его поведении, образе жизни, выражении лица очень однозначно говорило о том, что его всеми усилиями нужно избегать, и Адам раньше так и делал. Но, вновь оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, уже не хотел уходить. Его не покидало ощущение _прирученной_ угрозы, которой можно протянуть руку, и она покорно склонит пред тобой голову.  
Адам не выдержал и отвел взгляд, сглотнув застрявшие в горле нервы. Непосредственная близость Прокопенко заставляла его сердце отбивать ускоренный ритм, точно такой же, когда Гэнси придвигался к нему ближе обычного или когда Ронан решал уложить на его колени какую-то из частей своего длинного тела. Положа руку на сердце, Прокопенко действительно был “горяч”, но это была не объективная привлекательность. Это была харизма человека, который очень часто получал желаемое. Человека, который выглядел комфортно в своем теле. Человека, который беззаботно сосуществовал со своей агрессией и жаждой к _происшествиям._ И который без всяких усилий отодвигал все это в сторону в присутствии Адама. У Прокопенко был тот странный тип красоты, который легко терялся в компании безмозглых друзей-наркоманов, визжащих машин и сомнительных поступков в жизни, и еще легче расцветал вдали от них.  
Люди нередко говорили, что Адам красив, вот только внешность никак не помогала ему выжить в этом мире. Сверстники не стремились с ним подружиться, профессора не делали поблажек в школе, красивая внешность ничем не помогала на работе, была она бесполезной и в разваливающихся отношениях с Блу. Красота не была нужна при поисках Глендовера, и она также не вытянула из его родителей ни одного доброго слова. Адам всегда пропускал комплименты своей внешности мимо ушей – может, когда-нибудь потом, в далеком счастливом будущем, это будет иметь хоть какое-то значение, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему не нужны были слова, его больше волновали действия, на которые других людей побуждала его внешность.  
Адам очнулся от своих мыслей, почувствовав давление на внутренней стороне бедра. Прокопенко удобно упирался туда ладонью, указательным пальцем второй руки поворачивая голову Адама обратно к себе.  
– Эй, Пэрриш, – тихо протянул он. – Тут не сеанс самобичевания. Продолжай строить эти несчастные рожи, и мне придется тебя угнать на денек-другой.  
Адам был уверен, что он шутит, хотя в его голосе не было ни малейшего оттенка веселья. Раньше в его голосе и выражении лица вообще ничего не было, только пустота и холодное безразличие, усиливаемые регулярным употреблением веществ. Его бледное лицо было похоже на белую канву, ждущую, пока кто-нибудь оставит на ней свой отпечаток.  
Был ли Прокопенко действительно пустой канвой для других? Цеплялся ли к нему Кавински, когда у Ронана не было настроения гонять по Генриетте? Была ли это идея Скова перекрасить его волосы и сделать ему провокационный индастриал пирсинг в ухе? Была ли это идея Свана выбрать одинаковую марку машины на двоих? Одевался ли он так, как нравилось _им,_ а не ему самому?  
Адам всмотрелся в его лицо, пытаясь найти признаки безразличия и пустоты. Но глаза Прокопенко, все его внимание и мысли были заняты Адамом. Это было ясно как день. Это разжигало в Адаме любопытство вперемешку с ужасом. Каково это иметь такую власть над человеком? Мог ли он и вправду забрать эту – самую важную – часть Прокопенко себе?  
И смог бы он быть достаточно бережным с ней? Адам хотел, но боялся узнать ответ.

***

Несмотря на внушительный интеллектуальный багаж, в некоторых темах Адам Пэрриш был слегка туповатым. Вполне возможно, это был побочный эффект общения с Диком Гэнси Третьим. К этому выводу Прокопенко пришел глядя на тщетные попытки Кавински донести до Линча очень простую идею симпатии одного человека к другому и на то, как Пэрриш каждый раз удивленно реагировал на присутствие самого Прокопенко. Будто это была удивительная случайность, почти что фантастические обстоятельства, а не старательно подготовленный кем-то план.  
Прокопенко выпрямился и убрал руки в карманы, но не отвел взгляда. Ему по-прежнему нравилось смотреть на лицо Адама и странным образом чувствовать ностальгию по дому, в котором он никогда не был. Он отвоевывал их каждую новую встречу с непривычным для себя рвением. Это было безнадежно, он это знал, но было в этом и что-то… новое, неизведанное. В какие-то дни он вообще не притрагивался к наркотикам, потому что не мог перестать думать об Адаме и его странностях, и этого хватало, чтобы ловить вполне ощутимый кайф. После одного особо будоражащего сна, Прокопенко так сильно колотило от нахлынувших эмоций, что Сков всю ночь доставал его вопросами, что это за дурь такая и где ее взять.  
Это было... что-то личное.  
У Прокопенко не было ничего личного в жизни с тех пор, как он очнулся в домашнем кинотеатре Кавински.  
Адам Пэрриш был сложным, и все связанное с ним тоже было необъяснимо сложным – даже такие элементарные вещи как приветствие, касание плечами, зрительный контакт, разговор, встреча и молчание в пустой аудитории. Ничего из этого не давалось легко, но Прокопенко с радостью бы обменял сотню дней с простым Кавински на один день с трудным Адамом. А потом еще раз, и еще, и еще.  
Он понял, что уже несколько минут смотрел куда-то мимо, когда к его щеке осторожно прикоснулись пальцы Адама. Они были сухими и грубоватыми от постоянной работы в автомастерской, и он мимолетно подумал, что хотел бы узнать, как эти пальцы ощущались бы на других частях его тела. На какой-то миг он явно представил себе шероховатое касание, прокладывающее дорожку от его щеки до шеи, мимо плеч и за спину, вниз-вниз-вниз по позвоночнику.  
По его телу пробежала дрожь и он поспешно отвернулся, но почувствовал, как Адам потянул его за щеку – сначала неуверенно, а потом еще раз и намного смелее.  
Прокопенко вопросительно уставился на него.  
– Ты покраснел, – восторженно выдохнул Адам, будто перед ним только что свершилось чудо. Его ладонь прошлась по острой линии челюсти Прокопенко и приятной тяжестью сползла ниже на ключицу.  
Прокопенко сцепил зубы и опустил взгляд, но он стоял так близко, что внизу виднелись только элегантно натянутые на бедрах Адама брюки, и ему пришлось срочно поднять взгляд обратно.  
– Пиздец какой-то, – честно признался он.  
Адам коротко рассмеялся, но продолжил смотреть на него так, будто Прокопенко был самым невероятным созданием в его жизни. Что, разумеется, было абсурдом, потому что Прокопенко был обычнее некуда, а произведением какого-то потустороннего искусства был именно Пэрриш. Рядом с ним Прокопенко каждый раз незаметно и постепенно растворялся, как сигаретный дым, выползающий в окно автомобиля и исчезающий на ветру. Рядом с Кавински он тоже всегда медленно исчезал, но это была удушающая апатия, которая не глушилась даже самыми опасными комбинациями алкоголя и наркотиков.  
– Это было наше первое и последнее занятие, – с мягкой улыбкой сказал Адам.  
Прокопенко спокойно кивнул:  
– У меня еще много идей.  
– Мне начинать волноваться? – в его голосе прозвучал неподдельный интерес.  
Прокопенко пожал плечами.  
– У меня разбилась машина.  
Глаза Адама весело прищурились. Он услышал именно то, что имел в виду Прокопенко: “Я разобью свою машину, чтобы у меня появился повод”.  
Адам умело прятался за книгами, тетрадками, дверцами шкафчиков, за капотами сломанных машин и за спиной Гэнси. Но он не должен был. Он прятал в себе искры ярости и гнева. Его улыбка умела быть восхитительно жесткой. Он мог бы идеально вписаться в их стаю.  
У Прокопенко перехватывало дыхание при мыслях об этом.  
Иногда он даже представлял Адама за рулем своего Гольфа. Из него мог бы получиться на удивление хреновый водитель. Из него мог бы получиться на удивление охренительный водитель. Но представлять Адама на водительском сидении своей машины нужно было очень осторожно – мысли об этом тянули слишком далеко _вниз._  
– Ты опять покраснел, – пробормотал Адам, на этот раз тихо и слегка взволнованно.  
Прокопенко тяжело вздохнул. Он всегда сдерживал себя, всегда заталкивал слова подальше, оставляя в разговорах побольше ругани и поменьше чувств, и у него, в общем-то, неплохо получалось. Но игнорировать подсознательные сигналы Адама оказалось физически невозможным. Он понял, что всему конец, еще до того, как успел открыть рот.  
– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал, Пэрриш? Что я не против заняться с тобой сексом в лучших традициях Порнхаба? Ну вот, сказал. Или что я хочу видеть и говорить с тобой каждый день? Хочу. Или как я думаю о том, что всего тебя будто специально создали для поцелуев и прикосновений? О, еще как. Я же на занятия не хожу, у меня много свободного времени думать о всяком. В том числе о том, как мне адски хочется просто улечься на твое плечо и проспать так сотню лет. Или хотя бы взяться за твою руку и навсегда отключить свой мозг. Но, знаешь, всего лишь смотреть на тебя – тоже охуенно. Я вообще неприхотливый парень, мне много не надо. Но с тобой любая мелочь, каждое слово или движение – это нереально много, ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
Он выплеснул все, что у него было. Раздражение, усталость, отчаяние, желание, _надежду,_ и даже немного благодарности. Это было намного больше того, что он мог чувствовать во время их первой встречи на заброшенной площадке.  
Накрывшая их тишина была неодобрительно тяжелой. Прокопенко с досадой размышлял о том, какой выходкой можно будет взять свои слова обратно. В кругу Кавински это обычно прокатывало – налажал? Сделай еще большую херню, чтобы о предыдущей побыстрее забыли.  
Он не особо хотел видеть шокированное или испуганное лицо Адама, злясь на себя за то, что сорвался, и поэтому не сразу почувствовал, как слегка дрожащие руки надавили на его затылок и потянули голову вниз.  
Адам неуверенно поцеловал его, замер и отстранился, словно оценивая правильность своего решения. Прокопенко не собирался его в этом разубеждать. Он хотел выдержать какой-то момент, заглянуть в его глаза, позволить ему прояснить свои мысли, но тело действовало быстрее – он тут же вернул Адаму бережное и мягкое касание губ, такое, какое можно было найти в словаре напротив слова “безопасность”. У этого поцелуя было намного больше значений, самым очевидным из которых было – “рядом с тобой я чувствую себя живым” или даже “ты бесценный, Пэрриш”, но Прокопенко не стал больше пытать удачу и нехотя отодвинулся.  
У Адама был вид человека, который собирался спрыгнуть без страховки с обрыва.  
– Никакого подвоха. Я весь твой, серьезно, – успокаивающе зашептал Прокопенко, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и заставляя смотреть на себя. – Но я все еще кусаюсь, если что.  
Адам фыркнул смешком, но все-таки облегченно выдохнул и доверительно приткнулся щекой к его ладони. Они оба умолкли, распознавая это новое странное перемирие между ними, и в уютной тишине звук дернувшейся двери прозвучал особенно громко. И больно.  
Адам перепуганно рванулся в сторону и заехал ему лбом по челюсти. Прокопенко лаконично выругался, но придержал его частичным весом своего тела. Дверь несколько раз лениво подергали, после чего по аудитории разнесся звук тщетно ковыряющего замок ключа.  
– Не психуй, сейчас съебемся, – пробормотал Прокопенко, потирая место удара. – Собирай свои вещи.  
Бледный Адам одним размашистым движением скомкал одежду и запихнул ее в сумку, постоянно оглядываясь на дверь, после чего обвел класс взглядом, преисполненным паники. Спрятаться было негде.  
Прокопенко не отказал себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за его лихорадочной суетой и с молчаливым весельем решил подлить бензина в огонь. Он притянул Адама за смятый воротник рубашки, медленно вкладывая в его губы тяжелый жаркий поцелуй. Это было потрясающе – чувствовать, как тело Адама моментально расслабилось, заставило его беспокойный разум забыть обо всем и, несмотря на экстренность ситуации, ответить тем же. Адам шумно вдохнул через нос, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и прижимаясь к нему еще сильнее. Прокопенко и сам на секунду забылся, впечатывая его в край стола и с готовностью глотая его тихую ругань от столкновения. Он жадно сжимал талию Адама в руках, с каждым беззастенчивым движением рта утоляя их общий голод и объединяя ритм колотящихся сердец.  
Время застыло и тут же выстрелило пружиной, когда к скрежету ключа присоединился гулкий стук в двери и громкие голоса: “Почему тут закрыто? Замок сломался? Позовите смотрителя!”  
– Заебали, ну, – раздраженно выругался Прокопенко, отступая назад.  
Смахнув с подоконника несколько стопок учебного материала, он открыл окно и торопливо затолкал туда Адама.  
Адам по инерции свесил ноги, но тут же замер, слегка зеленея лицом. Прокопенко заглянул ему через плечо – окно выходило на детскую высоту 8-9 футов, прыжок предстоял не из самых приятных, но внизу виднелся газон с идеально подстриженным ковром травы.  
– Ну же, – низким настойчивым голосом сказал Прокопенко. – Ноги вместе, колени полусогнуты, на пятки не приземляться. Ты ж таскаешься на физру, вас что, там этому не учили?  
Он коротко поцеловал его в шею, выдыхая в кожу уверенное: “Прыгай”. Словно по команде, Адам расслабился и оттолкнулся от подоконника. Падать было невысоко, но Прокопенко успел прочувствовать, как его сердце сигануло вниз вместе с ним.  
Убедившись, что Адам без проблем приземлился, Прокопенко сбросил его сумку и проворно спрыгнул следом. Ему было не привыкать, он падал и с более высоких точек, и всегда отделывался максимум легкими ушибами. По дружелюбной зависти Сков порой называл его уличным котярой.  
– Шевели поршнями, – оказавшись на улице, Прокопенко сразу двинулся к выходу. – Я подвезу, моя тачка недалеко.  
– Это та, которая разбита? – ехидно уточнил Адам, без возражений следуя за ним.  
– У нас сейчас будет отличная возможность над этим поработать, – невозмутимо предложил Прокопенко.  
Здание школы все еще купалось в лучах уставшего солнца, но вдали вечерние сумерки уже закрашивали улицы города тенью и мельтешащими огоньками автомобильных фар.  
Адам притормозил, вынуждая Прокопенко остановиться и вопросительно поднять бровь. Позади них из открытого окна вылетела стопка учебных распечаток, выдернутая порывом ветра с подоконника, а следом вывалились отрывистые звуки выламывающейся двери.  
Они с восторгом переглянулись и вместе рванули к Гольфу, оставляя за собой отголоски безудержно счастливого смеха. День только начинался.


End file.
